


Daybreak Broken

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Obsidian, Steel, and Gold [5]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: Lois confronts Clark about his treatment of his best friend.





	Daybreak Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the Justice League episode "Twilight". 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm truly sorry for the terrible pun that is the title of this work.

Lois watched her fiancé pacing angrily across the roof top below the Daily Planet globe, more than a little afraid that he’d let his heat-vision get the better of him, or suddenly take off into the early morning light. Although in the disguise of Clark Kent, she’d never see him look more like Superman outside of uniform. “Please just tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Batman’s what’s wrong,” he snapped. 

Lois blinked, startled. “What did Bruce do?” Clark and Bruce were best friends – sometimes she suspected that they were, or at least had been, more than just friends – and their arguments rarely spilled over into her life with Clark. 

“He kept me from dealing with Darkseid.” 

“Dealing with? Were you going to kill someone?!” Lois jumped to her feet, hands pressed to her mouth, violet eyes wide. 

“I doubt I could have, but I was going to try.” 

Lois gasped. “Clark!” 

“You don’t understand Lois!” 

“Then make me understand!”

“Darkseid has killed too many, and he keeps coming back! And I had him! He was trapped and Batman just came in and grabbed me, and we Boomtubed out before I could be sure he was down!” Clark sounded anguished, but Lois pushed past the tone to hear the words. 

“What happened to… the planet or where ever you were?” she asked quietly.

“It… it blew up, but that’s no guarantee that Darkseid is dead!” 

Lois ran up and grabbed Clark’s hands. “Who’s worried about Darkseid? I’m worried about you! Batman saved your life!”

Clark scowled. “I didn’t ask for that,” he grumbled. 

Lois snatched her hands away and slapped the Man of Steel across the face. “Clark Kent, you take that back! If you want a life together, that means you have to have a life to live!” She glared up at him, hands on her hips. 

Superman stared at her, rubbing his cheek absently. Her slap hadn’t hurt, but it had been surprising. “I… I’m sorry Lois, you’re right.”

“Damn right I am! And so was Bruce. You need to apologize to him right away.” 

Clark pouted. 

“You heard me Smallville! Go fly to Gotham right now!” She pointed towards the darker city in the distance. It was far enough away that she couldn’t see it, but she knew that Superman could hear it at the very least. 

He smiled. “You’re cute when you’re angry.” 

She glared. 

“You’re also right. Okay. I’ll go.” He spun into his uniform and leaned down to kiss her. “You’re the best.” 

“I know. Now go tell your best friend that you’re sorry.” 

Superman nodded, smiling and leaped into the air. 

As he flew away, Lois went back into the building, and pulled out her phone. It rang twice before she was greeted by a familiar light baritone voice. 

“Lois, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Bruce, hi. I just wanted to say… thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The progress/timeline of Clark and Lois's relationship is somewhat unclear in relation to Justice League/JLU, so in the interest of the story, I've made an executive decision about it.


End file.
